Dancing With Spain
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Romano lost a bet to the Bad Touch Trio. What is his punishment for doing so?


I am pissed.

Yeah, you're probably like, "Well, aren't you always?"

No, I'm not.

But right now, I am.

That stupid Spaniard...

_Spain had dragged me with him to go meet his friends at the bar. I hated them, they were huge perverts. France was always trying to get into my pants and Prussia was always going on about his 'five meters'. It annoys me so much. _

_An hour after we had arrived, we were all a little tipsy. _

_"Hey, I bet I can drink more than all of you!" Boasted Prussia_

_"Ohonhonohnohon! I think not!" _

_"Dream on, Prussia." _

_I stayed quiet, sipping my wine a little. _

_"Kesesesesesesese! Ok, whoever is the lightweight here, has to..."_

_"Dance with me. In an authentic Spanish dress." Piped up Spain. _

_Crap, he OBVIOUSLY knew __I__ was the lightweight. He was always trying to get me to do stuff like this..._

_"OHONHONHONHONHONHONHON! That's PERFECT! You're on!" _

_"Kesesesesesese! Seeing as how you are the country of romance, this shall be interesting! Im game!"_

_"What about you, mi tomato?"_

_"Im not your stupid tomato, bastard!"_

_"Come now, Lovi! If you can hold your liquor, I will be YOUR maid for a week. Deal?"_

_"...Fine." _

_C'mon! Spain had me do all this crap when I was younger, payback time!_

_We were about to take the first sips to see, but I thought of something._

_"Wait!"_

_The Bad Touch Trio looked over at me._

_"What? Chickening out?" Asked Prussia with a smirk._

_"We need a witness. How are we going to know who is the lightweight if we are all drunk?"_

_"Thats easy, whoever can hold their liquor will know!"_

_"Yeah, but what if he lies? Knowing you three, you'll insist it was each of you."_

_"Hmmm... true."_

_Prussia called the bartender over to witness. To be honest, I was a little nervous. I KNEW I would lose, but then, they would call me a chicken and mke fun of me if I didn't do it. _

_"Ready, GO!"_

* * *

_I woke up the next morning at Spain's house. I was on his old, cracked leather couch. _

_Well, because of my splitting headache, Im going to say that I lost._

_"Good morning, Lovi!" Spain walked in with two cups of coffee. Pure dark black, with nothing in it. _

_"Hmph." I took the mug and took a sip. It tasted awful, but whatever. _

_"You lost the bet, Lovi. Sorry."_

_"Yeah, well, you only made it because you KNEW I was a lightweight."_

_"Oh? How can you be so sure?" He grinned at me, signaling that he obviously knew the whole time. _

_"Bastard, you know..."_

_"The bartender said that Prussia won. It went like this, apparently; you were the first one out, then me, then France, then Prussia."_

_"Hmph."_

_"You know, I didn't really think you were going to join in the bet. You don't have to-"_

_"No, I DO because if I don't, they will call me a chicken and just make fun of me for being a coward."_

_"No, I made sure to make them promise that they won't make fun of mi tomate."_

_"Im not your tomato, idiota."_

_"Well, still."_

_"Fine." _

_He grinned. _

_"I have the perfect dress picked out for you!"_

_"Im sure you do."_

_"Are you actually looking forward to this?"_

_"Can you not recognize sarcasm?"_

_"Oops!"_

_He jumped up, taking our now empty cups, and running out of the room. _

* * *

Ok, can you see why I'm so upset?

I have to wear this stupid dress. AND ITS GOING TO BE EMBARRASSING BECAUSE HIS StUPID FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE WATCHING.

Someone kill me...

Ok, either Spain has perfect measurement skills, or this dress was picked out specifically for me. It fit with my every curve and clung to my skin. And all these damn ruffles...

The main part of the dress was black. The sleeves were mad of red ruffles with black polka dots on them, as were the ruffles by my feet. I was at least allowed to wear normal shoes, and not heels, because I would KILL him if he made me do that.

In Spain's house, he has a little dance studio/ballroom. So when I walked from the hallway into the rather, large room, I got whistles and woots from France and Prussia.

"Lookin' GOOOOOOOOD! Kesseseseseseseseseseseses!"

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon! Let me kiss your beautiful face, pretty girl!"

"Back off, guys. You promised."

Spain walked into the room from of the other doors leading into it. He was wearing a white shirt, the top five buttons undone so it showed off his entire chest. He was wearing black pants and black boots. There were decorations here and there (Im too lazy to describe them, sorry! Just think about it on your own!)

"Ready, mi princessa?"

"Lets just get this over with."

I had danced enough times with Spain as a child and teenager, so I knew most of his dances. He picked one, and had Prussia play it on a little stereo he had. It started out with a fast pace, and continued on so.

The dance involved dancing very, VERY, close you your partner. Spain was, after all, the country of passion, and he happens to express a lot of that in his dances. Our bodies were pressed close together, making it pretty hot between us. (Oh yeah...XD)

I was starting to sweat, and the dress wasn't making it any better. Spain and I looked at each other the entire time, all while France and Prussia were, uncharacteristically quiet. There was a part in the song where Spain had to spin me around, and as he put one hand on my hip and spun me around, I saw that they had left.

We continued to dance until the part where I am supposed to be dipped down by him, ending the dance. I prepared myself to be dipped down when he suddenly moved the arm that was around my waist all the way up until it hit a point so my arms flailed behind me awkwardly.

"What the- MMPF!"

Suddenly, he was kissing me, pulling me against him. I tried to push him away, but because of what he was doing, I couldn't. So I just kissed him back, hoping he would break it off.

He didn't. He just kept kissing me until we needed air. He let go of me and grinned.

"I always wanted to do that! You are so cute, Lovi!"

"BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT TO THE MOON!" He grinned wildly at this,

"You know, if you weren't wearing a dress, I might take you more seriously!"

"THATS IT!"

I ran towards him so I could beat him up, but instead he swooped down and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!"

"Sorry, but thats not going to happen soon!"

He started to walk away, all while I screamed curses at the top of my lungs.


End file.
